


Basic

by Zighana



Category: Insecure (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: The one thing Molly doesn't like about Issa, is that she's basic.





	Basic

Best friends are supposed to love one another despite their flaws; Molly can attest to that. Issa has been her friend since college, going through the ups and downs, the breakups and makeups, the ghosts of men that came and went in their lives like wisps of smoke. She could honestly say she loves her friend like a sister and she accepts and loves her flaws all the same.

However, there is one thing that Molly hates about Issa. One nagging flaw that makes her eye twitch and makes her internally grind her teeth and throw third degree shade at her best friend. That ugly side of her fights to rear its ugly head every time they go to the nail salon together. 

It may sound ridiculous, even to herself she kicks herself for feeling this way, but whenever Issa goes to the nail salon…

She wears. The exact. Same. Nail polish. Every. Single. Time.

It drives her nuts.

If she sees that basic ass beige one more time, she’s going to scream.

That nude color is too…perfect. It suits Issa’s skin tone like a glove and she keeps wearing it. It works, it’s safe, and there’s no point to fix what isn’t broken. It fits Issa to a T; safe, complacent, doesn’t want to take any risks, comfortable. 

Issa doesn’t want to take risks, she just likes to play it safe and stay in the same place, no matter how much she likes to complain. Issa loves complaining about her relationship with Lawrence, her thankless job that’s going nowhere, her dreams she had to put on the backburner to support her boyfriend who is, and Molly’s putting it nicely, has been bumming it on her couch for the past 5 years. She never wants to just take whatever she wanted, never wanted to take risks and live life the way she really wanted. 

Issa could afford to take risks, to speak what’s on her mind more often; she could tell her job to kiss her ass and start looking for a better one, she could convince her boyfriend to get off his lazy ass and work to help with the bills or leave him, she could even work on those mixtapes that she thought Molly didn’t know about stashed in the treasure chest at the top of her closet. 

She could do all these things, be bold, be vibrant, be willing to take what she wants and damn the consequences.

Molly scans the nail polish collection. Blues stare back at her, giving her a plethora of ideas; Issa is cool-headed, calm, collected; she could easily change and adapt to whatever environment she’s thrown in. That pastel royal blue would look great on her; she wears blue with almost everything, anyway. 

Black could be a good choice; mysterious, bold, always in style. A matte finish with a glitter French tip could set it off just right if Issa put her mind to it.

Purple would look great on her as well, but it’s not really…her; purple is more of a confident color, a stand-out royal color that has to match the personality of the wearer; Issa is too passive for such a color, so it’s not a good fit.

Red is too much, gold…not exactly. White is overdone, and green, depending on the shade is a hit or miss. Hell, a French tip would look phenomenally better than that basic ass, generic ass…

Issa plucks that nail color from the array of colors that’d look twice as better.

“How’s this look?”

Bitch…familiar?

“Why not try something different, Issa?” Molly pulls the blue nail color from the selection.

“This color would look great on you.”

Issa scrunches up her face, eyeing the color, weighing the pros and cons. She likes the color, Molly knows she likes the color, but then there come that basic ass beige…

“Umm…” Issa begins, “I’ll just stick to this color. I’ll try that one next time.”

You say that last time, Molly thinks, placing the blue bottle back on the shelf. She’s selected a burgundy red for her toes and fingers. She knows what she wants, she takes risks, she sees something and she doesn’t think twice; she takes it.

That’s how she became a lawyer, that’s how she’s able to afford that posh apartment and not once have to worry about where her next meal is coming, that’s how she’s able to hold her head high as she strolls into a bougie Whole Foods with little shame. That’s how…

She looks down.

She picked the wrong burgundy color. The color looks awful on her and it compliments her skin tone all wrong.

That’s how some of her risks wind up with her in embarrassing situations.

Fuck.


End file.
